my corporal lover
by emogothxX
Summary: Hijikata is crushing on Levi. plain and simple. question is: is it one sided? or does the adorable little midget like him back?
1. get his attention

**I have a huge thing for crossovers, and my favourite shippings aren't excluded from that. so I happen to intensely ship LeviXHijikata, along with LeviXHanjiXNanaba. So This is gonna be from Ol' Toushi's POV and his attempts to get into Levi's pants – ehem, win his love. **

**PS. I write futanari. Just a quick warning. Both genders are physically similar so to speak. **

**PPS. Sex jokes. heads up. Both "heads" if you catch my drift ;)**

**PPPS. The scouting legion members include characters from other animes whom I thought would be great as soldiers. And also because I needed more members using characters I actually like. No Sasha. No Connie. No Christa. Might be mentioned but under certain occasions. See now how far my crossover issue is? :/ so if you find strange names, don't get too confused and enjoy.**

**PPPPS. Edward Elric is a fullmetal mage in headcanon, not an alchemist. He's an iron element mage. But it's not relevant to this story.**

**PPPPPS. ******a Vybo is a steed animal. It won't be mentioned a lot but better than having ya'll be like 'eh?'.****

**PPPPPPS. i have a special system with the digimons.  
**

**PPPPPPPS. the details from the last two PS's can be found on my DA account journal XSamuraiEdgeX _ xsamuraiedgex/journal/my-fanfiction-policy-headcanon-807738848_ or you can just ignore them :D  
**

**PPPPPPPPS. ******So many sarcasm , stupid scouts, and a horny Toushi.****

**PPPPPPPPPS. nothing. i felt like saying it.  
**

**PPPPPPPPPPS. Please excuse the many PS's.**

You know when you get hard/wet/both from the slight contact with that person that you know you're falling for them. Miserably. I don't know when this has started to happen, but whenever Levi is less than 5 ft away from me, chaos ensues upon my body.

It doesn't help when we're both together in front of his underage subordinates. Though these hormonal teenagers are no strangers to sex – not one of them is even a virgin – that won't make things any less awkward when my pants look like that little monster from the Alien movie would burst out of them.

And it's not just my dick that would get me in trouble, my asshole of an asshole would want in on the action too by drenching my damn clothes. There was this one time when I had a sleepover at the scouting legion and I was in my underwear. One of Hanji's junior lieutenants, Kojou Akatsuki, said this one thing that made me want to jump out the 3 story window:

"hey, Hiji-San. Are you okay? There's a stain in your boxers." luckily, it was kinda hot that day, so I was quick to give an all believable explanation.

"just sweating, Kojou." and that seemed to do the trick. Especially that the kid didn't look too dry himself either so he was quick to buy it. shit, I oughta wear darker clothes for occasions like these.

And it's all because I saw Levi on the other side of the room take off his shirt… damn, am I really that bad?

Now, before you start jumping to conclusions. I don't want Levi just for his smokin' hot body, oh no no no no no not at all. I'm in love with every shit he could offer. I'm not gonna start on the cheesy cringe-worthy "I love his body, mind and soul" and all that soap opera crap. I just love the guy for who he is and that's that, not just for these… mmmm! Yummy cute aps, Sweet little booty, glorious pecs and those hellishly pouty lips *cough* carrying on then..

"hey, Toushi." GASP! Boner alert! Boner alert! All systems shut down immediately! This is not a drill a.k.a fantasy of Levi! This is the real thing!

"yes, Li?"

"would you do me a favor and watch over the brats for me? Hanji needs me to make her coffee. Damn paperwork seem to pile up more than getting it done."

We were actually standing in the courtyard where these young soldiers do their training. They'd group in pairs and mockfight together to hone their skills.

"ok, go to her. I'll stay with the kids" if it means keeping that literal fucker in my pants under control, then I'll be happy to keep some distance from the adorable boner inducing midget.

"be sure to give them some tips while you're at it" Levi instructed as he turned around to go to his commander.

"yeah, I know" and watched him walk away with the mini skirt of his uniform cling tightly to that wonderful ass.

...

I really gotta stop talking. This is getting outta hand. I have someone to watch over. So I started barking instructions:

"relax your shoulders, Jean. You look too tense"

"Aero. Spread your legs to maintain balance"

"Annie. Put less pressure on your moves. This is a sparring session not a fucking free wrestling match"

"Edward. Don't let Yaze provoke you with height jokes"

"Mikasa. You're doing great but keep the murderous look off your face"

"Eren! You're getting too angry again!"

Speaking of shit spinning out of control. Handling these kids is like living in a monkey house. Last time they were left unsupervised, things broke into a pandemonium. Marcus and Kojou, as fucking usual, were at each other's throats… again. because ol' Nanaba made the mistake of pairing them together during the sparring session. Here's what happened next:

Marcus gave Kojou a shove. The latter, in turn, stumbled and bumped into Kiriha who retaliated by body tackling Marcus, taking Yaze to the floor with them. Edward, apparently fed up with their shit, decided to just attack them all at once. Air Groove tried to interfere to break up the mess but got accidentally elbowed in the gut by Ed. Annie, who had been perioding that time, took out her anger on the nearest person whom I don't exactly remember. Could've been Jean if his blue eye was anything to go by. And Eren, bless the poor little thing, got squashed underneath the fighting human pile. Mikasa was the only one who had the brains to report to the superiors and by the time we all got there, it was a total bar fight. Hanji, with just a snap of her finger, peace was restored as if no one just had their foot up their partner's mouth.

you must be wondering what I'm even doing in Paradis military in the first place. even if you aren't and most likely don't give a shit, I'll still tell you anyway.

Even though I'm a member of the Shinsengumi, which is a special samurai police force, I also happen to be an ally and a good friend of the survey corps. I rarely see them because of my line of work, but I still manage to pay them visits during my day offs. We'd even cross paths once in a while when I'm on patrol.

And that's why I'm also allowed a bit of authority on the kids even when I'm not their superior officer. The most I could do is to supervise their training or help with their lessons on new creature species or some kind of a monster motherfucker mumbo jumpo threat. Adding to that, tag along on their expeditions. I even got my own Familiars. You have my horse, Viator, which's a black as hell mustang with a slightly greenish tail and white streaks across his mane and few parts of his body. i even have my own Vypo, Skjal, a male black and grey flyer. And let's not forget my Pokemon buddy, Gary, the Garchomp and my asshat of a Digimon, Sougo, who's none other than a Halsemon.

and according to Hanji, theirs is the only branch that allows allies from other affiliations to join them on their activities.

Sigh. See? That wasn't so bad, was it?

Though you must've forgotten what I'm doing in the meantime. Supervising the brats, remember?

And this is exactly what I have been doing until one of those fools decided it was a good idea to burp at his partner's face. Namely Edward who must've thought it was a great distraction strategy to throw your enemy off guard. Well that might work technically since poor Kojou, who had been on the receiving end of the gas expulsion, screamed bloody murder. Goodness, son! It's just a burp!

"who burped? I can show them!" oh no… whenever someone burps around Marcus, he takes it as a challenge. He's the biggest burper in the corps, might I add. He's one of those gifted people who can actually control their burps. Something Levi isn't exactly proud of.

"BUUUUURP!" aaand it started..

"ugh! Marcus, you asshole!" that was Yaze's completely reasonable reaction as he was the target of the horrid act, while Annie giggled like a dimwit.

Kiriha must have taken this as a great inspiration to do some burping of her own too, and unleashed one right at Jean's face who screamed "FUCK YOU" in encounter, at which she laughed like a hyena.

All of a sudden, there were burping here and there. followed by pirate-like cursing in response. I gotta do something to stop this madness!

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I yelled with all my might before this whole shit turned into a complete burping party. I think I scared some birds off the trees. Fucking turd in a fish barrel, this isn't what I was signed up to do!

That seemed to snap the brats out of their burping orgy. Great cuz I couldn't imagine Levi's reaction if he bore witness to such chaos. Nanaba most likely wouldn't care and would easily just put everything back in order without losing her temper as much. Hanji probably would laugh her ass off. perhaps even join them. You don't know with that woman. She may not be as talented with burping as Marcus is, but the sound of her burping is nothing to scoff at.

"what's all the yelling, Toushi?" I don't know what's up with that little guy and his tendency to swipe me off my feet. He just does. He came walking in my direction with two cups of tea in his hands. Holding them from the rims like the magician he is. He definitely wouldn't mess the chance of some tea goodness. Make your commander some coffee, why not also make tea in the process?

"trust me, you don't want to know" I grumbled while accepting the tea from him mumbling a little "thanks" in the process.

"how did things go while I was gone?" oh some bullshittery that had to do with burping. Don't mind it.

"it went well. You guys taught these brats how to hold their own" he made an approved hum before pouting his cute lips to take a sip from his cup. oh crap.. I'd better say something quick!

"don't you ever get tired of tea?"

"don't you ever get tired of mayonnaise?"

Good point.

* * *

"_so, how did things go? Any boners recently?" that was Hanji's dumbass question to me the second I stepped foot into the barracks this morning. She's the only one who knows that I'm having the hots for the 5ft corporal. And she's not being helpful at all._

"_is that all you fucking care about, you crazy boner woman?!" I growled while walking beside the deranged commander in the corridor. She really knows how to set a guy off._

"_I'm just worried you might get the Blue Balls by the time he finally notices your feelings! What you're doing to yourself is not healthy, Toushi-Woushi~~!"_

"_shut up before you receive the Blue Eye in return" I paused for a second, trying to contemplate my problem "look.. I don't know if he even likes me back. Granted that he knows about my feelings"_

"_well the fact that he didn't break your fingers when you held his hand is a good sign" she said while taking a seat on the leather couch in her office, with me following next to her._

"_that doesn't mean anything. It's because we're friends that I have the privilege of not getting mauled to death. did you see what he did to that Roy guy from Briggs military? His arm hasn't healed yet."_

"_it's because that asshole tried groping Levi's you-know-what" she stated in a matter-of-factly tone. As if she just didn't censor her language like a damn child. "and he's a stranger to boost. He's one of those playboys that would try to fuck anything that has junk" _

"_but you're different" she carried on with a soft expression on her face "he really likes you. He even lets you put your arm around his shoulders. Even though Levi is the type of guy that prefers his personal space." She said patting my head proudly as if I have done some sort of accomplishment by befriending Levi, which's not far from the truth. Guy can be awfully picky with who he chooses to be friends with._

"_I'm not the only one. You, Nanaba and the kids get affectionate with him all the same. He simply doesn't mind some contact when people get on his good side"_

"_and you're not an exception, Toushi. In fact, you can be more than that if you just try to make some small advances on him. He's outside right now training the kids. Maybe it's your chance to make a move"_

"_like what?"_

"_just listen carefully"_

* * *

Alright. according to Hanji, I should take this really slowly. Levi isn't paying much attention to me since he's preoccupied with instructing the brats.

Step 1: close the distance.

Okay, this should be easy.

Scoot scoot.

Hmm, still not close enough.

Scoot.

Did he notice? Not yet.

Scoot scoot scoot. Okay that's enough. the closer I get, the shorter he appears. Heh, he looks sooooo far away down there, he doesn't even reach my shoulders! Hopefully, this won't be a problem when I mercilessly French the ever living fuck out of that yummy looking mouth of his. If he returns my feelings, that is.

Step 2: make a small physical contact. If you say so, Hanji.

I slowly moved my arm to touch his. come on, just a little closer!

"not like that, Jean! Make your kick a little higher" dang it. He moved his arm upwards to emphasize his instructions. And it so happens to be the one I'm trying to touch.

His arm went back by his side again. this time, I moved faster.

And we finally made contact.

Still not enough though. The signal just seems too casual to be noticed. Even if people normally would put some distance, this little touch could easily be brushed off as accidental.

Therefore, oh so innocently and nonchalantly, I placed my hand on his back. He was wearing his gear straps so I only felt the fabric attached to the harness there. Too bad. Wanted to get a good feel of these muscles beneath my palm. Wonder what Levi would look like wearing just the straps - Ugh, fucking focus! No kinky fantasy!

Then went for a move that may or may not set him off: I placed my elbow on his head, leaning on him like a table.

Using will alone, I held back my snicker. The reason why I deemed this dick move safe cuz that's pretty much the same treatment he receives from everybody. When someone has to crane their neck upwards just to get a good look at your face, your inner jerkwad rears it's ugly head.

I also considered moving my hand on his shoulder, and if he showed no reaction to this one, go for the head again. but I thought that'd be enough groping for now. Subtlety, Toushi. Subtlety is the key here.

One last thing before entering the next step; I moved my hand near his so that their backs are facing each other and made them touch.

At first, he showed no reaction. I tried looking at him from the corner of my eye. But all I could see was the top of his head in my peripherals.

Dammit…

And I don't dare turn my head to take a quick glance at him only to find him staring back giving me the "what the diddly fuck are you doing?" look. I just can't imagine his reaction if he found out that my small gestures were deliberate. Let's not forget that I'm just warming up.

Step 3: if he doesn't break fingers. initiate the hand holding.

This is kinda risky. I did hold his hand before, but it's more in a casual impulsive kind of way. it happened last week when I was dragging him with me to go drinking after they came back from that expedition. Poor guy looked like he needed to let loose. When i took him home, Hanji was waiting on the doorstep with that "did you fuck yet?" grin on her face. To make a long story short, we didn't fuck.

And this time I'm gonna hold his hand because I wanna show my feelings, not because I wanted to drag him away from that blasted circus of a military and it's psychotic commander.

I know he wouldn't hurt me. In the worst case scenario, he'd just pull his hand and move away altogether. If he was feisty enough to break my fingers, I could have them treated, but the same won't go for my heart. I can handle rejection but not like that.

I held his hand in a fast movement but not too fast so as not to startle him. Because moving too slow not only is time wasting, but seems kinda suspicious.

And I waited…

And waited…

Until…

He held my hand too.

Aww!

Unexpected but totally pleasant!

Step 4: if previous step worked, link your fingers together.

And that I did! Considering Levi's reactions so far, I grew bolder. I made sure not to push my luck though. There's a difference between simply holding someone's hand and locking your fingers together like a Disney couple.

But guess what!

He returned this gesture too!

Hallelujah!

"UGH!"

"hey, what's going on?" Then he removed his hand all of a sudden and walked over to one of the kids. Apparently someone must have sprained his ankle. Damn, I was entirely distracted by following through with Hanji's "how to win Levi's affection" strategy plan that I paid zero attention to the monkeys in the monkey house.

I hurried over to where Levi crouched next to one of the brats.

"Edward. Are you alright? does it hurt?"

"not exactly, Captain. I'm fine." He said while rubbing where the pain is.

"I'm really sorry, Ed! You know I didn't mean it!" said Yaze worriedly. Can't imagine him doing something brutal to one of his friends, intentional or not, since he's actually the nicest kid here.

"don't fret, man. Just watch it or I'll burp at you too!" threatened Ed while getting up carefully.

Oh no…

"oh come awn!" yelled Yaze indignantly in the midst of everyone's snickers.

"come again?" that was Levi's tone of doom. He's really sensitive about these sorts of things, is he?

I thought I should act before Levi hurts more than Ed's ankle.

"alright, everybody. Back into position. Nothing to see here. show is over!" and that they did, still giggling like the group of baboons they are. Then I went back to my previous spot while Levi was still behind with the mage kid after I have made sure it's nothing too serious.

Shortly after, Levi came back. And what he did next… was just too good to be motherfucking true.

He stuck next to me, then linked our fingers together!

What the what!

Step 1, 2, 3 and 4 all done in mere two seconds by Levi himself!

dum dum dum dum dum

don't mind that. that's just my heart beating with ecstasy and rainbow giddiness.

o-okay. Get yourself t-together, Toushi. You need to c-cut back on this "notice me, Senpai!" affair a bit.

S-s-step 5: kiss him anywhere but the lips. Don't look at me. That was Hanji's idea.

Good thing she was wise enough to take the kissing step somewhere more innocent. Any idiotic and sudden moves and I could "kiss" this whole thing goodbye.

But I'll make sure it's gonna be Levi who gets to receive the kiss. I won't do it randomly though. I can't just give him an out-of-nowhere peck on the head then pretend nothing has happened. This sort of thing needs timing and dare I say that this is probably the most dangerous and sensitive part in this entire operation.

"Mikasa. Put less pressure on your kicks. You don't wanna hurt her, do you?" then came Levi's thunderlike voice that was a total contrast to his usually calm tone.

Good. I thought it was another interruption. Anymore of their shenanigans and it'd be a little hard to control my temper. Especially after their burping situation.

Then I decided that the best course of action is do nothing at the meantime. just holding hands like that should be enough right now. so far the progress came with such unbelievably good results that flying pigs and unicorn cats seem more reasonable by this point. The last thing I need is push my little angel away just because I wanted to do as my dick says.

Speaking of which, what's the Little Guy doing down there? normally he'd explode with blood at the mere sight of the cute widdle ass, then when I finally come in contact, he bails on me? Can't really complain. I don't want a moment ruining woody. Not here. not now. and I don't need to explain why.

If Hanji sees us together, boy, would she be proud…

* * *

"brats. That's enough training today. You're off" and on cue, everybody stopped what they were doing. Too bad I couldn't miss out on the dumbass remarks of "I was gonna kick your ass" "get you next time" "you're lucky the captain stopped us" blah blah blah, I get it. you're tough as shit now move on.

I was still standing there holding Levi's hand while watching everybody go about their business. Some went over to the faucet, others went to the toilets, some even removed their shirt to completely wind off.

And I'd be lying if I said I didn't notice the smirk Kiriha threw in my direction. Shit, I completely forgot that she has an eye like a hawk when it comes to discovering people's feelings towards each other and all that romantic rubbish. and she further enforces it by giving me the thumpsup from her position next to Jean who was busy wiping sweat with his shirt.

"Jean. That's disgusting! Your shirt is not a handkerchief!"

"I'll wash it anyway, Captain!"

Then I noticed that Marcus was struggling with his straps. The belt across his chest seemed too thick to easily undo. kid must be burning up from the effort, he's itching to remove his top. Ok fine. I'll help. I pried my hand away from Levi's and went over to help him undo the straps. He didn't hesitate taking off his shirt afterwards. after a quick exchange of "thanks" and "don't mention it", I went off to my little pudding who hadn't moved from his spot. And… is that an expectant look I see? I hesitantly stood by him, giving him a look as if silently asking for permission. then slowly yet surely, went back to holding his hand.

He didn't resist one bit.

A few minutes later and everybody cleared out of the yard – still didn't miss Kiriha's mischievous sideways glance on her way past us - With just me and Levi standing there still gluing our hands together.

...

...

What now?

Then I decided it'd be for the best if I removed my hand. As much as I cherished every second of me holding hands with the dazzling piece of ass before me, it might turn awkward if we prolonged the moment.

We stood facing each other. he looked at me as if waiting for my next move.

"wanna go back to the barracks?" I asked. What else should I say?

"sounds good. Wanna drink some tea with me?" so my advances didn't bother him after all. He's still as inviting as ever. Sweet!

"i just had tea, Levi!" I chuckled.

"I'll put mayonnaise on it"

Sonuvabitch…

Ok don't panic. But I guess Humanity's Strongest Soldier is having a small blush crisis. Shit, I wanna panic. Guess I should do something to put us at ease.

I walked in his direction to playfully put him in a headlock. something you'd think is just an excuse to touch him. Weeell that's partly true but it's also cuz I love playing with him in general. What? It doesn't always have to be sexual, y' know!

That's when something unfathomable happened and I'm not even sure whether to call it "great turn in events" or "situation gone horribly wrong".

As I was nearing Levi, I stumbled across a blasted rock that just SO happens to be conveniently in the way.

You can guess what happens next.

Come on! it's easy!

If you guessed that I fell past Levi while he stood by me, then you guessed wrong.

If you guessed that Levi caught ahold of me and prevented my fall, think again.

If you guessed that I fell right on top of Levi and took him to the ground with me, then ding ding ding! Correct answer!

Just how the fuck did this happen? I thought shit like that only happened in anime!

And what's not helping the matter one bit is the reaction Levi gave me. I expected more of a "get the fuck off of me before I knee your balls" kind of response. But he actually looked…

Aroused..

And before you say it; no I'm not imagining it. no I'm not fooling myself into believing what I want. That's a turned on face right there and if you don't believe me then you have his blush and…. Holy. shit.

What're you doing to me, Levi?

The embarrassed face. The tussled hair from the fall. The blush.. All had me freeze with me right on top of him. He's not moving. He's not saying anything. He's just lying there with his body sprawled compliantly beneath me and… panting.

You think he just stopped at that? nope! He turned his head sideways while still giving me that "fuck me like you mean it" gaze (or at least what I hope it meant) and exposed that delicious long neck.

If I were anyone else, Levi would be quick to react and push the person off of him. Might as well mutter a quick "tch. Clumsy moron" and brush it all off.

But no.. he's just quiet underneath me giving me the fucking bed eyes. The only motions that came from him was his quickened breathing and what I think to be him closing his legs. Don't tell me he's "feeling" it down there, too?

Hanji said to kiss him anywhere but the mouth. she never said anything about not kissing his neck, yes? ugh, come on! this is serious! Shut up, dick! I'm thinking with my actual head, not yours!

"_go on! kiss him! Whatterya waiting for!"_

I said shut up! I don't need you to ruin it!

"_you're the one who's gonna ruin it unless you plant these lips on that yummy column of meat! Just smell it! doesn't that musky scent turn you on~~"_

You'd better mind your fucking business before I cut you off!

"_you wouldn't! without me, you can't top!"_

Why, you little..

"_hey I want in too! I wonder what he packs under these clothes! I'm getting soaked down there!"_

Oh no… not you too, pussy..

"_hey, Toushi! Me and my twin need to get emptied!" _

Even my balls are getting bitchy.

This is just fantastic. I'm in a suggestive position with my love interest while stuck in a mental turmoil with my own genitals.

This situation couldn't possibly get any wor-

"hmm…" aaand it did. Yup, that was Levi whining beneath me. I don't know where he's going with these sounds but it's not helping my condition one bit and FOR FUCK'S SAKE stop squirming!

"_just look at him. He wants to be ravished"_

You're a jerk, Mr. Dick. You know that?

"_hey now. remember all the times we spent together in toilets"_

Doesn't give you the right to tell me what to do.

"_need I remind you that I helped with your stress when you'd feel the need to-"_

Cram it, something is happening.

"ha…." Shit. He's panting and squirming and… he rested his head sideways and just laid there closing his eyes.

He looked completely submissive…

Huh. Never figured that guy for the docile type in bed. Kinda hot actually.

Makes me wanna…

Fuck him.

I moved my lips a little closer to his soft neck.

He just looks so delectable when surrendering himself like that.

His breath hitched.

My nose mere inches from my goal.

Just a small dive with my head and I'd be sucking the bloody hell out of that mouthwatering flesh like slurping mayonnaise straight out of the bottle.

Then I hesitated. A wave of second thoughts started to hit me one by one.

What if I kissed him? How would he react?

Does he really want it? Sure he does. Just look at him!

But what if it upset him? What if he's not ready?

Oh he looks more than ready alright. he looks practically in heat.

Protect him. Don't exploit him.

…..

The last one stopped me right in my tracks.

What was I thinking? I'm basically taking advantage of his vulnerable condition. Even if he looked like he wanted it, doesn't mean I'll give it to him on the spot. These things need to be taken seriously.

I finally decided the right thing to do.

No, I wasn't gonna pull down his pants and give him the time of his life.

I got up.

He jerked his head towards me when he felt my weight on him no longer. Still blushing and breathing shakily. Unbelievable. I haven't even done anything and he's already heated. Is his body really that sensitive?

I gave him my hand to help him up cuz his knees must be in shambles right now.

Then I enveloped his small body in a squeezing hug.

"I'm sorry" not sure what I was apologizing for. For the awkward situation, for allowing it to take place longer than it should have, or for the fact that I almost took him perhaps against his will. I broke the hug then held his hand apologetically awaiting his answer.

He didn't reply. He looked up at me with a face that didn't seem like him at all. Levi is not one to show weakness to anyone, enemy or ally. But when he does reveal this soft side of him, he looks different. Looks… beautiful.

Step 5: just kiss!

and a small little peck on his cheek it went. This was as good a time as any, right?

"Let's return to the barracks, shall we?"

"_nooooo!"_

Don't let me hear your fucking voice, you jizz shooter.

I looked at my gorgeous squad captain, he simply nodded with that dazed look. Poor thing couldn't seem to trust his voice.

Before I could stop myself, I gave him another kiss on the forehead. I stilled my lips there while brushing his insanely soft hair lovingly, still holding his hand.

Then we started leaving the training yard. My arm around his shoulders. My other hand not leaving his.

I really have to be careful. This relationship is just too good for me to lose over stupid mistakes.

I need a smoke…


	2. Levi's accident

"Sooo lemme get this straight; you did as I told you…"

Nod nod.

"….. You tried touching him subtly, as I told you…"

Nod nod.

"…then you tripped and fell on top of him…"

Nod nod.

"… and you almost kissed him…"

Nod.

"But you didn't.."

Shake shake.

"…."

"…."

"You know, I'm glad you didn't do it. As enticing as that sounded, it still could've ended badly. Even if he looked like he was inviting you to do it, doesn't mean he may be very comfy with it afterwards. We have to wait until you receive his full consent."

Nod nod.

"Hey. He's out there in the backyard washing down Jaeger. Why don't you pay him a visit?"

!

NOD NOD NOD NOD NOD.

And that pretty much sums up the conversation I had with Hanji the next day after I was done with my patrol shift. Following my little… slip-up yesterday, Levi excused himself to go to the bathroom – yet something tells me he did something in there other than pissing – before we had our tea together in his office. After having made sure to squeeze tremendous amount of mayonnaise in my cup, he handed it over then sat next to me holding his cup with that magic trick of his while leaning with his head on my shoulder.

Levi doesn't share this physical contact with just anybody. Ever. I've seen him get this close with Hanji and Nanaba and even his own subordinates. It's not anything special. This sort of casual familial gesture seems to be a thing among them. And just because he did the same with me, doesn't mean I should mistake it for anything outside of the friend zone. Heck, I should be glad that he's trusting enough around me to use my shoulder as a headrest.

Really though, who am I to complain?

But then he did something that made me think back on this whole friend zone thing. After he was finished with his cup, he set it aside then leaned further on me; as in put-his-head-under-my-arm kind of further. Then snaked his arm across my waist, before curling up into a ball on the couch.

Alright, breathe. Remember your yoga lessons. Wait – I don't take any…

This is getting more obvious. I wasn't sure how Levi felt about me earlier but this sure as hell could count as an invitation. And before you start on this whole 'friends can snuggle too!' remark, let me state my doubts:

Levi is not stupid. Considering what happened in the courtyard, he could've kept his distance but nope, he's basically adding fuel to fire even after I had practically jumped his bones. Instead of acting weird about it, he's just letting it happen.

He's an adult. He definitely realizes the difference between romantic and platonic. And the latter doesn't include lying on top of your friend in a physically intimate position. If I hadn't been in love with him, I'd have jumped off of him instantly. Instead I took my time relishing in the feeling of his body against mi – ehem anyway, he didn't fight this one off. And I'm also pretty sure he noticed how I strained to kiss his neck before I thought better of it. Something he didn't seem to have minded nonetheless.

Don't you think he wouldn't have welcomed all that if he hadn't returned my feelings? If he didn't, he would have put a stop to all that before it went any further. He wouldn't just counter my signals with this sort of affection if what he feels about me is nothing but platonic or brotherly. He's not a man of nonsense and he's not one to lead people on. In other words, he most likely figured out about me and he's highly aware of what he's doing in return. So far, he hadn't reacted negatively to any of my actions, intentional or not. On the contrary, he seemed to be asking for more. Or at least that's what I like to think.

In that case, don't mind if I do.

I patted his head and ran my fingers through that hair that's so soft, I could almost hear my fingers slipping through them making that squeaky sound. It contrasted a lot with his rough trademark undercut that seemed to be a trend in this military. Then, hoping he wouldn't mind, I carefully placed my hand on his side. I waited a little to see if he'd move away, but he remained still as a statuette (hehe couldn't stop myself!). Feeling slightly more confident, I proceeded to move my hand to caress that area from his shoulder all the way to his hip while receiving no reaction. He just laid there putty in my hands. See? Told you his lack of reaction is a good thing!

It's a sign, I tell you!

Unless that reaction included asking for more. cuz he changed his position to lay on his stomach then put his head on my lap, letting his arm hang from the couch. Then.. oh my God! Get this: he took my hand in his then placed it on his back. And here's the first thing he said since we entered the room:

"Will you give me a massage?" I can die now. I'm really ready to die. If I'm not going to die from smoking, Levi asking me for a massage is enough for me to kick the bucket.

"Of course! Just relax, okay?" then I went to rub my hand between his shoulder blades in this position all while investing my willpower into not having a cardiac arrest.

"Oh yeah.. That's good.." heart attack coming this way! No no! Shoo shoo! Not now! I continued to knead his back in the midst of his small moans of approval while blushing like a baboon's ass. "Sigh.. Don't stop, Toushi…" uugghh! If only I heard this from you under a different situation. He laid there silently as I continued to pleasure him – cough, by a massage. Then what seemed to be a torture session for me yet pleasant for Levi has finally ended cuz he sat up looking totally relaxed. Good. If we kept doing this a little longer, my beating muscle would stop.. Beating!

Right? WRONG!

His hair was slightly disheveled. His always sleepy-looking eyes looked even sleepier. And he put a fist to his mouth for a yawn that was too cute for someone his age.

"Thanks, Toushi. That really hit the spot." And before I managed to squeeze out a tiny 'you're welcome', he gave me a peck on the cheek.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beeeeeep….

Quiet! I'm not dead! My thump-thump is pretty much up and running! Almost…

The adorable bastard put his hand on my flaming cheek then slid it down my neck and chest where he rest his hand. Then whispered in my ear. "It's getting late. Why don't you spend the night here before you go to work tomorrow? You can sleep next to me."

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeep.

* * *

After my patrol the next day and having that talk with Hanji, it was close to nighttime. I was standing next to Jaeger, Levi's Gegadramon, wearing my yukata. The massive virus digimon laid completely still on his belly as his tamer stood on his nape hosing him down while holding a soapy brush in the other hand. Sougo, my dumbass Halsemon, stood on a tree branch keeping watch of us down there. Levi's subordinates and their respective digimon/pokemon partners moving about doing whatever, reminding me of those characters from strategy games. Ed's pokemon, a Noivern named Roy, was flying around in circles and interacting with Sougo once in a while. While his digimon, a Blackgrowlmon named Albert was following him around both arguing loudly about something. Gary, my Garchomp, was standing behind me leaning with his chin on my head as his habit calls.

It's actually become quite a custom that I spend some of my days and nights at the scouts. Since I visit them a lot for long stays, it's only natural that sleepovers also take place. That's why they prepared a room just for me where I keep my extra pajamas, uniform, toothbrush, soap, shampoo and other necessities. Then wake up the next day, get cleaned, dressed, have my morning mayonnaise coffee with them then set off to start my day. Once I'm done, I go back to the scouts' barracks to change into my civil attire. All while keeping my superior updated on my whereabouts and send him reports to let him know I'm still doing my job. Of course, I'd have to go back eventually, especially on emergencies. I only visit the scouts once in a while - perhaps spend a few days with them – but all in all, I go back where I belong and, whenever possible, perform my daily routine at the scouting legion as if I were at my own headquarters.

And to be frank, I call this place home more than my own.

Not that I'd quit the Shinsengumi to join the scouts. My place is with the samurai police force, I happen to be an ally of the scouting legion as well. Of both things I'm proud.

"Hold still, Jaeger." I heard Levi and Jaeger bickering in the background.

"I can't! You're getting soap in my eyes!"

"Then calm down so I could – Ack!" shit! What happened!

"Captain!" "Is he okay?" "What happened, Jaeger?!" "I didn't mean it! I'm sorry!" "I think he slipped!" The mixed sounds of Levi's panicking subordinates and his digimon's guilty rambling rang in my ears as I hurried to where he had fell to the ground from on top of his still soap-dripping digimon. Feeling Sougo's anxious flapping on top of me not registering the questions he threw at the others, I gently yet hurriedly pushed the kids and the other Familiars out the way to get a better look.

Well, this is not good…

* * *

"He slipped from on top of me! I just moved a little and he was already greeting the ground!" hollered Jaeger as he was being questioned by Hanji.

"Why did you even move in the first place?" she put a hand to her forehead looking awfully stressed over what happened.

"I was trying to shake the soap of my eyes! It was a natural reaction! I didn't mean to shake him off!"

"Fine, Jaeger. Accidents happen. He's in his room now taking a rest. We have to wait till he gets up."

"….." poor guy stood there silently for a moment. But he couldn't seem to bear to stay quiet. "Hanji, I'm really sorry.."

"Commander!" this was none other than Matthew, Yaze's Garurumon. He came to us with a new revelation. "It wasn't entirely Jaeger's fault. His helmet was covered with soap remains and the captain must have slipped on them." Oh.. That explains it. Levi has the elegance of a pharaoh cat, so such klutzy moves definitely aren't like him. Even if his digimon moved a little, it isn't enough for him to lose balance. Unless slippery substances were involved.

"I wish I could have caught him in time." Ryuki, the Renamon, stated with a bit of guilt.

"No one could've seen that coming, Ryu." Her tamer, Mikasa, consoled her.

I couldn't stand like this any longer. So I excused myself to go see Levi in his quarters. Once I was far enough from the others, I heard footsteps hurrying to catch up with me, and then Hanji took me from the arm and lead me to the needed direction like she was reining in a horse.

She stopped once we were halfway between the others and Levi's place. And I gave her a look that questioned what she had on mind. "Look. I hate to be that kind of person, but this is your chance to show more love for Levi."

"You're basically telling me that I take advantage of his weakened condition so I could go on with my plan to let him know how I feel…" I stated in a completely unimpressed monotone voice.

"No! I'm basically telling you to use his injury as an excuse to start invading his personal space some more!" she whispered feigning indignancy. Yeah, this one wasn't even better. "But seriously, we'll definitely be there for him. All of us will. Just saying that you have to use every opportunity to let Levi know you care for him. Though if you don't have time or got held down by work, then we won't slow you down."

"Speaking of personal space…" then I told her about the little extras from yesterday.

"What! He cuddled with you? Gave you a kiss? And shared a bed?" I wish that last one had a different meaning. "You crafty wolf! Why didn't you tell me!"

"I kind of forgot. When you told me that he was in the yard, I got a bit excited before I could divulge anymore details."

"And so, you hid the part about the fucking massage!" she growled/whispered from behind her teeth.

"You should've seen him Hanji. He looked like he was having the time of his life."

"Considering our field, we surely need every way to relax and relieve some stress. One time, Kojou had this wonderful idea that we'd all have massage practice sessions. We googled the steps and tried them on each other. The results were total magic!" I felt like we were a couple of teenagers gossiping together.

"heh. This isn't the military anymore. It's a damn spa. You scouts really are something."

"Hey now. Even we soldiers need the luxury every now and then. And you should join us for some, too!" the look on her face definitely revealed that she won't take 'no' for an answer. Well, don't have a reason to refuse anyway. "We have multiple activities on our rest and relaxation program. And that includes the copulation activities!" she wiggled her eyebrow in a way worthy of an emoticon gif.

"ohhh… damn.." oh how I wish to do this specific activity with Levi… not now, Boner! Not now!

"From what you have told me, Levi insinuated that he pretty much likes you. We should be checking in on him in his room and you're wasting your cigarette breath on me? Move, pal!"

"You're the one who.."

"Move!"

"ugghh…" that was the first articulate thing I've heard from Levi once we had opened his door. He sat up looking actually pretty hilarious. His hair tussled like he just wrestled a warthog. The bags under his eyes looked even baggier. The 'get the fuck away from me' expression compels you to do as it says. All played part in making him look downright grumpy. And if we exclude the cast around his arm, I'd say he appeared quite charming.

"How's he doing, Jean?" I made to question the kid since the other didn't seem in the mood for even so much as utter one of his usual curses, and Nanaba was busy with her irate patient. She put a piece of wet cloth to Levi's forehead to clean off sweat or dirt and his nose from any blood remains while cooing with gentle shushing. Erwin, her Gryphonmon, was sitting on his rear holding the medical supplies in hand to pass over when requested. Whereas Hanji sat next to Levi nuzzling his head being all like 'oh poor baby' and rubbing her hand across his chest. Can't say he didn't need the affection. He looked pretty awful.

"The anesthetic effect is slowly wearing off. But he's too disoriented to leave the bed." then he looked at me like he just witnessed an accident. Actually, he did. "You should've seen him earlier, Hiji-san. His nose was bleeding like a faucet and his arm was totally bruised when me and Squad Leader uncovered it."

"Well, what can we do?" I sat solemnly on the bed by Levi's feet. "Guy literally fell from a 10 foot height to land with all his weight on his elbow right on top of a Gegadramon's metal pincers then dropped facefirst to the ground. Good thing he lost consciousness on time. Just thinking of how painful that must have felt is enough to give me a bruise in my brain too."

"That calls for pain killers." Commented Nanaba as she gently tilted Levi's face up to check his nose.

"And sleeping pills. He's insomniac enough as it is. So trying to hit the hay with his condition definitely won't help." suggested Jean.

"We'll leave you guys with him now. We'll come back for him later once you're done." Said Hanji as she hoisted herself up from the bed. She gave Levi one last peck on his head then made to leave with me.

"Well, I guess the expedition this month will have two people less." She mumbled once we both were far from the room.

"When is it due anyway?" I asked as we exited to the crime scene – excuse me, the yard.

"Next week. There's this unknown area that piqued our interest and I guess Levi and whoever stays behind with him won't be there to see it." then I had a wonderful idea! I'm gonna say it now! Yes, that's what I'm gonna do! So without any hesitation, I'll open my mouth aaaaand…

"Commander!"

"Hanji!"

Fuck my procrastination….

Jaeger and Matthew flew/ran in our direction with concern practically radiating off of them.

"How's he doing, Hanji?"

"Is he okay, commader?"

Both Jaeger and Matthew asked at the same time. "I have to apologize…" mumbled Jaeger. I can totally see the sorry expression in his eyes from inside his helmet, now clean and shiny. Someone must have finished the job for him.

"Nanaba and Jean already dressed his injuries. He's still down from the anesthetics so it's gonna be a while before you see for yourself."

"….."

"Hey, it's alright. He'll be fine. Why don't you go busy yourself with something until your tamer gets back up?"

And that's when Kaiju, Hanji's Megadramon, swooped in and ushered his distressed counterpart away after excusing themselves with Sougo following in tow. Matthew did the same and left to find his tamer.

As the digimon of the Squad Captain, Jaeger is allowed to drop the formalities when addressing another superior. Whereas other digimons who have the subordinates as their tamers, they're expected to use the proper titles. Even digimons from other ally affiliations who have young tamers address the grownups using the honorifics. So basically your rule as a digimon is determined by your tamer's. And even though the scouts have First Lieutenants to be the superior's second-in-command, sometimes the latter's digimon can do that job as well in case they choose to stick around with the kids. Even the digimons themselves have their own ranking depending on their tamers. Example of which is Kaiju, who basically represents Hanji's commander-in-chief, also known as General. Thus, making Hanji the only known commander who has her digimon fulfill that rule. Erwin and Jaeger are ranked Major and Sergeant respectively, while the rest of the digimons are Privates.

So what was I gonna say again? Oh yeah, that. The wonderful idea I just had earlier. The super awesome idea I was just about to voice before getting interrupted. Ugh, fuck it. i'm gonna say it now!

"Hanji?"

"Yeah?"

"Let me stay with Levi."

* * *

The day of the expedition has finally arrived and I was already at the barracks gate to see the scouts off. I imagined myself waving them off with a handkerchief like in those ridiculous soap operas. I saw them galloping off with their horses and Vybos with the company of the other Familiars, Jaeger included, then went back inside to have the subject of my affection standing there.

Damn dragon almost jumped Levi with an avalanche of apologies the second he spotted the guy. It took all of Levi to assure his digital Familiar that he's not mad at him. He even kept patting at Jaeger's metallic muzzle and pecked him there to let the literally thickheaded monster know that everything is fine. But the poor guilt ridden digimon was nuzzling at Levi's hurt arm making small sad growls. Eventually he calmed down after having been threatened by Hanji that she'll trap him in the digivice for a week if he doesn't get over it. Ah the merits of tough love…

In the past week, I've been busy visiting the scouts each time I'm off work. I almost got injured when I was pursuing that thug who thought it was a great idea to throw a rock at me to stop me in my tracks. But the thought of my poor injured angel waiting at home was enough for me to draw out my sword and make a non-lethal yet very painful slice across his back. And before he was able to register it in his dopey head, his ass was already behind bars.

Now that I've finally had an entire day off work, I can focus my attention on Little Li. Heh, Nice rhythm! I should teach it to everyone once they get back. Levi might maim me for it but it'd be bullshit to say that it isn't worth it.

"Hey". Hmm? "There's a scratch on your cheek." Oh so that's where the little rock hit me. Too bad he didn't mean my other 'cheek' if you know what I'm saying!

He licked his thumb then wiped it across said area the way he does when he notices a dirty smudge on his subordinates' faces. Apparently getting constantly surrounded with kids can force you to develop a paternal nature at some point. But I guess even grownups aren't excluded from Levi's bambering.

"Thanks, Li. I'm fine. Let's head inside."

* * *

"We're home!" the bastards were back earlier than expected. Normally their expeditions last from one to three days. Sometimes even an entire week. Today they arrived at around 6 pm or so which makes it a relatively short expedition. But hey, all in a good day's work.

Once everyone had settled down after performing the post-mission routine – showering, changing, eating, etc.. – Hanji and Nanaba came to join us in the resting room with some other kids while others went out doing some teenage stuff. We started to discuss their latest expeditions and when I inquired on that new territory they discovered, it turned out it was just an abandoned farm with really nothing much to it. With little exploration here, slaying some lesser monster there and they were done. Hence, why they're back so early.

If you're wondering what happened between me and Levi while they were gone - other than just sitting down, eating, talking, watching TV over much needed cups of tea – there was nothing eventful. If you thought that this was the good time to confess my feelings for Levi, then you're simply wrong, my friend. I'd rather have this moment under a better occasion that doesn't involve bruises or a broken arm. If I'm going to take such a delicate step with the little man, might as well do it when we're both comfortable.

Then came the time for me to leave. I could have had a sleepover what with my current free time and all, but it was for the best if I leave for my HQ for now to finish some paperwork. Sometimes I carry my paperwork with me in advance and do it here in the scouts barracks but I didn't bring any this time. Plus, I felt like being alone. Once I excused myself and left, I was confronted by a few kids right at the exit.

They actually know how I feel about their squad captain. A few weeks earlier, we ran into each other during one of my patrols while they were back from a small mission, decked out in their gear and all. It's one of those small quests that don't need a fixed schedule or the entire corps for that matter unlike the case with an expedition. Just Levi and three of the kids coming back from who knows where. They didn't even need to bring the steeds with them. After the casual conversation that followed, they started to take their leave. But then my inner Yandere , if I had one , decided to butt in.

"_When can I see you again?"_ smooth. And I held his hand while asking that. Even smoother.

"_We're heading back to the barracks right now. If you get off your shift today, you're free to visit." _So calm and cool, Li. Like the reverent squad captain you are. When he left, I was alone with his subordinates. He has a habit of not waiting and even if he did, a huge distance would have separated him and his companion. Then one of the scout girls took it as a chance to spill the beans.

"_You like him, don't you?"_ damn you, Kiriha Kisaki and your blasted observations.

"_Hide it no further! You're hopelessly in love with the captain. amirite, Toushi-san~?"_ not helping, Yaze. You and your wiggling eyebrows.

Then I guess there's no point in hiding it from those hellishly sly teens. The reason why I wanted to keep it a secret in the first place was in case Levi didn't share my feelings. So if it was a one-sided love kind of thing then at least I wouldn't have bothered anyone with it.

"_Y-yes. I love Levi. I've been feeling that way for a while."_ There. It's out. Feels kinda weird saying it out loud though.

"_To be honest, you weren't exactly subtle about it, T-san." _Commented Marcus casually as he averted his eyes while scratching the back of his head. I guess holding hands, the longing look in the eyes, and slightly clingy behavior can't exactly be counted as subtle. Oh well…

Getting back to the subject at hand.

The very same kids followed me to the exit of the barracks, with Mikasa this time following in tow. Damn Deja-vu. Of course, it was ol' Kiri who went to talk first.

"What the hell have you been waiting for? I expected you guys to start kissing by the time we get back!" something tells me that should I ever get with Levi, I'd need to be sure to keep the doors firmly locked when she's around. Something just doesn't feel too comfortable with her enthusiasm…

"You've had the entire day to yourselves and you still didn't make a move! What are you so scared for? He won't bite you!" I really appreciate being so supportive, Yaze. But…

"At ease, kids." I started my reasoning. "Let's not forget the man's condition. If you wanna confess to someone, you'd need more proper circumstances, no?"

"He's got a point." Thank you, Marcus. While Mikasa, the ever silent one, just nodded with a small hum. Girl is like a daughter to me – well, all of these kids are like my own – but for some reason, it's Mikasa that I share some kind of a paternal bond with the most. Not to pick any favourites but… heh, guess I have a soft spot for Ackermans.

"We just need a little more time. At least until he heals. Do we have an agreement here?" they all nod. "So.." an evil grin on my face. "You nag me with that crap again, and I'll slice you to confetti!" because I hate nagging.

The three of them gulped except Mikasa who just looked as indifferent as a mummified lizard.

"He sounds like the captain." Whispered Marcus.

* * *

The days passed by really quickly after that. All spent between doing my job and visiting the scouts to check on my soon to be lover. Why am I so sure of that?

"_Levi freaking likes you! I bet my bladder and left kidney that he likes you! Just go with it!" _Hanji's words. Well, if she's so sure than I'll take her word for it. Otherwise, she can kiss her internal organs goodbye.

Oh and one more thing: _"Levi is going to take his cast off today. I want you to do the honors." _this was Nanaba's idea. Did you think she's been kept in the dark all that time? Oh noes! Actually the entire corps has figured out this affair by now. Perhaps even Levi himself. He's just acting like his subordinates age and is waiting for me to make a move. Fine, if that's what he wants.

Well, it's time.

Levi was waiting for me in the seating room while everyone else was dispersed. Wordlessly, I sat next to him on the couch then moved my hand to his cast band to tug it loose. Once that was off, I proceeded to undo the bandages. The cloth was gradually falling off to pool around itself on the couch. When his arm was finally revealed, the previously covered skin had a lighter hue from the rest and was a bit sticky from all the creams used on it. I wanted to kiss his newly recovered arm so badly but knowing him, he'd pull away at the excuse of it being 'filthy'. Well, better that than have him do it out of rejection. That's why I had a wet cloth prepared to dap it gently at his arm then wiped it with a dry one. Then I stopped to look at my work.

Good as new. I swear I almost saw sparkles.

And being the charming fellow I am, I pressed my lips against his hand and laid still for a moment. No reaction. Good. Then I slowly moved my lips along his forearm leaving small pecks along the way to his shoulders. When I reached said part, I gave it a kiss with a loud 'smooch' sound. I wanted to bury my mouth in his neck so badly. But I decided I should assess his reaction first. When I took a look at his face, his expression was so calm and serene with a beautiful blush on his face.

I'm SO going to confess right here. Right now. All his reactions so far are telltale signs that his feelings are mutual. Even a person who got their eyes scooped out with a spoon can see that. I'd be a total pussy to back out. If that guy didn't like me, I'll donate my pancreas.

"Levi.." it felt like ages since I last heard my own voice. And my heart feels like I've seen a ghost waiting for me in my bedroom; it's beating like crazy. "I Lo-" then came the blasted walkie-talkie telling me to get my ass into an emergency situation.

Oh no! No, you so fucking don't! I'm not about to let it end like one of those cliche flicks when the moment is interrupted by something stupid! Over my cold decayed body!

We both stood up from the couch at the same moment a few of his subordinates barged in. probably wondering what the commotion was about.

You want commotion? You shall get some.

"Levi, I love you!" and the volcano irrupted. Let the lava continue pouring. "I really love you. I would like to go out with you." I said calmly in the midst of the kids happy gasps. The gorgeous sonuvabitch blushed. His frown significantly lessened and he almost… smiled?

"I have to get going now for an urgent call. Let me hear your answer when I get back." And with that being said, I gave him a small peck on his forehead, bid everyone farewell, then set off.

"Hey, cap'n. did you like it when he gave you that kiss?" said Marcus with a sly smirk.

"Yeah, I guess I did." Said Levi with a distracted I'm-getting-a-boner look on his still red face.

"You like him! I can see it on your face! For fuck's sake, please admit it!" yelled Kiriha confidently as if she just won the gamble. At the same time, awfully sick as hell of the suspense.

"Yes. Yes I do."


End file.
